Return of the Smile Squad
by Umbra the Hedgehog
Summary: The frown-flipping team is back! Their next target: one of their own members.
1. Finding a replacement

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing in! Well, since I really enjoyed working on my Spliced story (coupled with some encouragement by some of my friends), it's only natural that I'd make a sequel to it at some point. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Description: The frown-flipping team is back! Their next target: one of their own members.

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Return of the Smile Squad_**

Chapter 1: Finding a replacement.

Patricia was sitting in front of her desk, in an attempt to finish her novel.

"I have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't worked on this since that conflagration."

After saying this, she began to write.

_**-inside the writing-**_

_Marzipan Meadows is standing in the middle of the forest, talking to someone on her cell phone._

"_No way! No way! You're pulling my leg, Sarah!"_

_Immediately afterwards, she's surrounded by a huge ring of fire._

"_Whoa!" Of course, she noticed right away. "I'll call you back, OK? Vacation's over."_

_Putting her phone away, she noticed the evil patch-sporting rhinoceros approaching the ring._

"_Let's see you get out of this one, Marzipan Meadows!" He completed this standard 'bad guy' routine with an evil laugh._

_Much to his surprise, she tossed some dirt in front of her, which put out that particular section of the ring. As she walked out of the ring, she had her whip ready._

"_Hold your applause, Dr. Spazzerhousen. I'm not done yet."_

_After a scowl from the evil doctor, a few...uh, indians, I think...appeared around her._

"_Oh, come on! These guys again?"_

_She managed to wrap her whip around one of them, and then proceeded to spin him in circles, knocking out all the others. This was followed by her throwing him into the distance._

"_Now, where were we?"_

_They began to shoot an intimidating glare at each other. And then..._

_...some happy laughter broke in from out of nowhere._

"_What the...?" This caught her attention._

_After searching for the source of the laughter, she finally found it: a furry orange creature._

"_Hey, what's he doing here?"_

_**-back in the real world-**_

"Wait, what?"

After taking a look at what she was writing, Patricia noticed that she had suddenly written Peri into the story.

"No, that's not right." She threw the sheet into the garbage, and continued where she left off.

_**-inside the writing-**_

"_Now, where were we?"_

_They began to shoot an intimidating glare at each other. And then..._

"_Isn't something supposed to happen?"_

"_Oh, come on! We just got back into the action for this?" She turned to the sky. "Please make an effort and throw something in!"_

_Suddenly, the place was completely surrounded by fog._

"_Yeah, that's more like it."_

_A figure began to approach her, and she took out her whip again. As the figure came into view, it was revealed to be...the orange guy again?_

_Irritated, she threw her whip away. "I can't take this anymore!" She turned to the sky again. "Would you do us a favor and focus?"_

_**-back in the real world-**_

Patricia threw this other sheet into the garbage.

"Why can't I think of anything?" She was clearly frustrated. "And why do I keep writing about Peri?"

"_You want to talk about it?_" Surprisingly, she heard a voice inside her head.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"_It's me, girl. Your character, Marzipan Meadows._" Suddenly, the image appeared in her head: her character was standing in the middle of the tidy little house that was her mind.

Of course, Patricia was surprised. "What are you doing in there?"

"_Well, I'm a product of your imagination._"

"And why are you talking to me just now?"

"_This lack of ideas is really starting to affect me. Since Spazzerhousen is bored enough to not show up, it's up to me to stop your crazy ideas._"

"OK..." Despite being completely weirded out, Patricia decided to go with it. "And what exactly are we talking about?"

"_Why do you keep inserting that orange guy-_"

"Uh, his name is Peri."

"_Right. Why do you keep putting him in the story?_"

"I don't know! My mind just keeps on going back to that other day."

"_Feel like sharing?_"

"It's on the shelf." With this, the adventure huntress began to head for the shelf. "Tell me when you're done watching."

_A few moments later..._

After still sitting in front of her desk, unable to think of anything, she called her character. "Hello? Are you still here?"

"_Aww, that's just so sweet!_"

"Hey, what happened to your face-kicking snark?"

"_How in the name of the Kingdom of Adventure can you not get it?_"

She didn't take this well. "Oh, yeah? Well, if it's so obvious, why don't you just say it?"

"_Seriousl__y? Girl, you wouldn't know what love is even if it hit you in the face!_"

Upon hearing this, Patricia found herself unable to answer to that. She didn't know what was worse: being insulted by a fictional character, having an argument with herself, or losing it.

"_Do you really need a figment of your imagination to tell you that you're in love with a guy?_"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"_I can't blame you, Patty._" She ignored this question. "_He's not bad-looking in the least. And he's really sweet and caring. Seems like you hit the jackpot!_"

"You can't be serious."

"_Alright, don't buy it from me. Just take a minute and think about it._"

After flashing back to the incident, she began to think about every event and her reaction to said events. The roller coaster...the bottle knocking game...the crazy moment where Entrèe was talking to a rock...everything.

And she couldn't have had more fun.

Despite her claims that the day was just as fun as their completely random holiday, it was pretty clear now that she actually found it a lot more entertaining. Unlike the crazy holiday, which came out of nowhere and ended just as quickly, the day she spent with Peri was of regular length. And it was quite probably the happiest day of her life.

"_See what I mean?_"

After a brief silence, she managed to answer. "I don't know what's crazier: being in love with Peri, or losing an argument with myself."

"_Trust me, you'll get used to it._" After saying this, her cell phone began to ring again. "_Well, I'm off now. Call me when you have a good idea._"

With this, the image on her head disappeared.

"OK...that was just weird."

No sooner than that, someone was knocking on her door.

"Who could that be?" She began to approach the door. "Well, as long as it's not Entrèe with another truck-eating challenge, it's OK."

She opened it up, and was greeted by the figure of Peri. Much to her surprise, he was alone, with Entrèe being nowhere in sight.

"Hi, Patricia."

"Peri!" Of course, she found this whole scenario hard to believe. "W-what are you doing here?"

Peri just continued normally. "Actually, I need some help."

"With what?"

"Well, Entrèe's been feeling pretty sad for a while now."

"And why is that?"

"Well..."

_**-flashback-**_

_Entr__èe was kneeling in front of his rock._

"_Why are you doing this to me? I thought we had something special!"_

_No response._

_**-end flashback-**_

Patricia's jaw dropped in complete shock. "He got dumped...by a rock?"

"Yeah. I think she said something about a lack of communication."

"And where's the rock now?"

"I don't know."

_**-awkward switch-**_

Two-Legs Joe stood in front of the rock, talking to it.

"I have to say, this is a surprise." He got closer. "But I'd be honored to get to know you better."

No response.

_**-back to the plot-**_

Peri began to explain his problem, having entered the house. "Anyway, he's really sad about being dumped by...uh, a rock...and I haven't been able to cheer him up. I really need the Smile Squad to enter the scene, but the sad person is half of the squad!"

"Well, what can I do?"

"You wouldn't happen to know someone who can take Entrèe's place, would you?"

Patricia was about to answer, when suddenly she heard a voice inside her head.

"_This is a perfect chance, girl. Go for it!_"

"Is this going to become a habit or something?"

"_Stop talking to me and give it a shot!_"

She suddenly noticed how crazy she looked: she was talking to thin air, with Peri standing right in front of her.

"So, do you?" Shockingly, Peri wasn't the least bit disturbed by this.

Opting to take the advice given to her by...uh, her fictional character...she decided to make the best out of this moment.

"Well, I'm free today. If it's OK with you, I could always-"

Before she could finish that, she suddenly found she was wearing a silly costume, given to her by Peri: black gloves, a cape, a mask, and a belt with a smiley face as the buckle.

"Let's go!" She wasn't given a chance to react to this, either, as she immediately found herself being dragged away by Peri, who was also wearing a costume.

_A few moments later..._

The duo were standing outside Entrèe's house.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Peri?"

"It worked for you, didn't it?"

She flashed back to that moment for a mere second. "Uh...no, it didn't."

Despite this short exchange, the two soon began to sing a rap song.

_The Smile Squad is back in town  
And you'll know we made him smile, when we're done flipping his frown  
S-M-I-L  
We think that makes smile, but-_

Before Peri could finish that, Patricia cut him off. "I really don't think this is working, Peri."

"Hmm..." He began to think. "Maybe you're right."

"So, what now?"

"We need a plan." Peri took out a sheet of paper. "And I have one right here!"

Patricia was confused. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know."

The two then began to look at the plan.

* * *

Yeah, as you can tell, this story requires reading the first one. Otherwise, this doesn't make any sense. Just remember to stay tuned for the other half of this story.

...And that's pretty much it.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	2. The action begins

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! And now, for those who care about this little story, here's the second half. Once again, I came up with the entire story all at once, but decided to split it in two on purpose, in order to not make you guys read too much text at once. I haven't been able to use the PC very often lately, so please excuse the extreme delay. Now, here's the rest of the story!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_Return of the Smile Squad_**

Chapter 2: The action begins.

"Are you really sure this is going to work, Peri?"

Patricia couldn't help but question the logic behind Peri's plan, as they both struggled to push a huge rock.

"Don't worry, Patricia." He tried to reassure her, as they finally managed to get the rock in place. "I know this is going to work. Entrèe loves rocks."

While Peri kept the rock in the same place, Patricia put a smaller rock right in front of it, preventing it from rolling downhill.

"That, I understand. But why are we squashing him with a giant rock?"

"Either he's going to eat the rock, or laugh after it accidentally hits someone."

Despite being completely weirded out by this, she couldn't find a way to question that. "Well, it does sound like something he would do."

After saying this, she was suddenly pulled away by Peri again. "Here he comes."

As the two hid inside some bushes, they kept watching the scene. Entrèe began to walk by, looking completely serious and depressed. Needless to say, Patricia's eyes widened in disbelief, but she managed to remain quiet.

"OK, here we go."

When Entrèe was right in position, Peri pulled a string, which was tied around the smaller rock. Both Peri and Patricia closed their eyes and covered their ears, preparing for whatever was going to happen...only to open their eyes again and see that nothing had happened.

The rock was still in place, and Entrèe had already walked away from the scene.

"OK, what just happened?" Both Peri and Patricia came out of their hiding spot, with the platypus checking the rock from the front. "Shouldn't this be rolling right about now?"

Peri also began to look at the rock, except from behind.

"Oh, here's the problem." He put his hand on the rock's surface. "We need to push it too."

After this comment, he pushed the rock forward...while Patricia was still in front of it.

"Oh, boy..." Of course, she got the message right away, and proceeded to run away as fast as she could, with the rock rolling after her.

Peri noticed what he had done. "Uh-oh..."

He began to chase after them, but the rock moved too fast for him. In a few moments, he lost sight of both his friend and the rock.

As he kept on running, he stopped for a moment after hearing a crash. After thinking about it for a moment, he began to run again, faster than he had at the beginning. Eventually, he found the rock had stopped, having crashed against one of the city buildings.

Once he approached it, he also noticed that Patricia was right under the rock, with her arm in sight.

"I'm sorry, Patricia. Are you OK?"

From under the rock, she managed to answer his question. "Maybe...later."

"Perhaps we should try something else." He grabbed her hand and began to pull, in an attempt to get her out. "Something with a little less rocks."

"I'd really...like that." She replied, which was followed by another pull.

_One hour and several pulls later..._

"That didn't work the way I thought it would."

Peri and Patricia were now walking through the forest.

"That's one way of putting it, Peri." Patricia coughed out some rocks. "So, what now?"

Peri took out another sheet of paper from out of nowhere. "Don't worry, Patricia. I've got another plan right here!"

"Where do you keep getting these things?"

"I don't know."

_Cut to Entree's house..._

The two now stood in front of Entrèe's refrigerator, filled way beyond its proper capacity with lots of food.

"And now, the final touch..." Peri turned to his friend. "Patricia, the mayonnaise jar."

She handed him the jar, and he proceeded to put it inside the refrigerator. This was followed by the two of them closing its door, though not without difficulty.

"This makes more sense." Patricia turned to Peri. "Once he opens that door, he'll be completely covered in food."

"And then he'll start eating it all."

She soon surprised him with a hug. "Peri, you're a genius!"

After noticing what she did, she let go of him.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Hugs are nice."

Before anything else could be said, a noise was heard.

"He's coming! We have to hide!"

The two managed to hide behind Entrèe's couch, after which he came through the door. Still having an indifferent look on his face, he began to approach his refrigerator.

While they hid behind the couch, Peri and Patricia paid attention to the sounds made by Entrèe's actions. They heard a hand grabbing the door's handle, the door opening...

"_Here it comes..._"

...some glass jars colliding, the door closing, and Entrèe going back outside.

Once again, the two came out of their hiding spot. They began to approach the fridge, both of them completely confused.

"Oh, come on! What now?" Patricia kicked the fridge, frustrated. "This was a good idea!"

Peri just kept looking at it. "I don't get it. The food was really tightly packed."

He then turned to her.

"Don't worry, Patricia. Maybe I'll find another plan somewhere..."

As he searched for one, however, she stopped him.

"I think it's my turn, Peri. I've got a plan of my own."

Although he was surprised by this, he decided to go with it.

"OK, let's go and do it."

They began to exit the house, when they heard a noise. Upon turning around, they found the source of the noise: the refrigerator was shaking.

"Uh-oh..." They both let out.

Almost immediately after, the refrigerator's door blasted open, all of the food inside of it flying towards the two characters. While Peri was hit in the head by some of it, falling down to the floor, Patricia found a lot of it both squashing her and entering her mouth.

Peri got up to find that his friend was buried beneath a pile of food.

"Patricia!" He began to throw all the food away. "Are you OK?"

As he kept on doing this, he heard her speak from beneath the food pile. "I think it'll be a long time before I can eat again..."

_Later, at the city..._

Peri and Patricia were walking through the city, apparently not ready to set up any traps.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He turned to her. "Just leaving a pie on his doorstep. That will definitely make him a lot happier!"

Needless to say, she was happy about this comment. "I just thought I could lend an idea. It's a good thing we found that pie lying around in the jungle."

Upon turning back to their front, they noticed that there were other two mutants approaching them: a dolphin with monkey arms, and an octopus with a cat head.

"You two! Peri and the platypus." They stopped in front of them. "What are you up to?"

Patricia made her own question. "What are you doing here, Smarty Smarts?"

"Hi, Octocat." Peri just waved at his assistant, who replied with a meow.

The evil genius answered her question. "I am searching for one of my experiments. The DBI-23-1-9-91-6-7, to be precise."

"And what does it look like?"

He took out a picture. "It's an explosive pie."

"An explosive pie?" Upon hearing this, they suddenly got nervous.

"Have you two seen it anywhere?"

They replied in unison. "Uh, uh...no."

With this, the evil genius and his assistant began to walk away. "I guess we'll just have to find another way to destroy that deformed rhinoceros, Octocat."

He got a meow in response.

"No, it won't detonate..."

The duo sighed in relief.

"...so long as no one adds any mayonnaise to it."

Following this comment, an explosion was heard in the distance, and their relief soon turned to panic.

"Oh, boy..."

_Now, to the mad scientist's lab..._

"Alright, the jar is in position."

Peri was ready to throw a switch, while Patricia stood right next to him.

"OK...I don't get this plan."

After throwing the switch, Peri turned to her, while the laser cannon aimed at the jar.

"We're going to alter a jar of mayo. Make it bigger, tastier, longer-lasting, and we're gonna give it to Entrèe." He then turned to the laser cannon. "If the greatest mayonnaise in the island doesn't cheer him up, I don't know what will."

As the cannon prepared to fire at the jar, the console began to crackle with electricity. It then proceeded to explode, which caused a blackout in the lab.

"Aw..." Peri then sat down, disappointed. "This isn't going to work."

Patricia put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Peri. Don't give up. We'll think of something else."

"Thanks, Patricia."

After this comment, she heard the voice inside her head again.

"_Come on, Patty. You're alone with him, and he needs some cheering up. It's a perfect chance._"

This time, she didn't reply. She just decided to go for it.

"Hey, Peri. Since we're alone right now, there's something I want to tell you."

If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen him turning to her. "And what's that?"

"Well, the thing is, I-" She suddenly stopped.

Suddenly, the lights came back on, and they began to flicker.

Peri looked surprised. "Hey, look! The lights are back!"

And now that the lights were back, he noticed something: Patricia had disappeared from his side.

"Patricia?"

This was followed by a cry for help. "Peri!"

Upon turning to the source of the call, he noticed that the platypus was in the grasp of a mayonnaise monster.

"Maybe I should have seen that coming..."

_One messy rescue later..._

The duo were now hiding behind some bushes, keeping an eye on Entrèe's house. Patricia was almost completely covered in bandages.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know." Peri just kept watching. "He goes out for a walk during nighttime sometimes."

After this, they heard the door opening, and then got down.

From inside the bushes, they saw Entrèe coming out of his house. He began to walk for a while, and then he stopped when he saw something lying on the ground: a sandwich.

Patricia was confused. "A sandwich?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

Entrèe picked it up and began to eat it. After quickly finishing it, his expression suddenly changed.

"Ah, just what I needed." He then walked back to his house. "I feel so happy right now!" And he shut the door.

Needless to say, both Peri and Patricia were staring in shock.

"Wow, that really worked?" Peri let out, unable to say anything else.

He then turned to Patricia, who looked like she was about to explode.

"A sandwich?" She clenched her fists. "Just...a sandwich?"

"Uh, Patricia?"

She suddenly ripped apart all of her bandages. "We spent all day trying to make him feel better, and all it took was just one stupid sandwich?"

He approached her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK." In a seemingly bizarre mood swing, she suddenly calmed down. "Hey, Peri. I've got another idea."

"Really? And what's that?"

"If you don't mind, I'm doing this one by myself." She began to walk towards Entrèe's house. "I'll be back in a moment."

Once she entered it, Peri just paid attention to the sounds. He didn't hear much except for the sound of a jar being filled with something, and then she came out.

"I'm done. Let's go." They both began to walk away.

_That can't be good..._

Patricia was in front of her house, taking off her costume, when suddenly Peri walked up to her.

"Hey, Patricia. There's someone else here who's going to need some-"

"No, I can't." Before he could finish, she cut him off. "I'm sorry, Peri, but I can't spend another day as a member of the Smile Squad. It's just not for me."

"Oh." She handed him her costume. "OK then."

"Sorry."

He then put it away. "It's OK. Don't worry about it." And then he searched for something in his fur. "Hey, I've got something for you."

She was about to ask, but then he immediately found it: he was about to hand her some flowers.

"I couldn't help but notice that most of my plans caused you to get hurt." She took them from him. "And you told me that girls love flowers. I thought this might be a good way of saying I'm sorry."

She then turned her attention back to him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

After this comment, she couldn't help but hug him. "Aw, come on, Peri. You know I can't be mad at you."

"So, we're OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

He sighed in relief. "That's good to know." And then he began to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

With this, she began to approach her house. "Man, a whole day's worth of traps, and I couldn't even tell him."

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another shot._"

As she opened the door, she heard something just behind her. Turning around, she found it to be the mayo monster.

"Not now, OK? I've got things to do." And she entered her house.

This left the monster confused.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Just a bit of info I need to give. One of my friends actually gave me some tips and story ideas for this. He doesn't have an account, but he's gonna know I'm talking about him, so...thanks, dude!

I hope you liked this bit of text. There's a third story (not a chapter) that I'll upload once I can sort it out, so I hope that those who cared about this will stay sharp. And thanks for reading this!

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


End file.
